


compare and contrast

by tentaclemonster



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Genderswap, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Hades looks nothing like her mother.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 63





	compare and contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kidnapped.

Hades looks nothing like her mother. 

It’s the only thought that Persephone has – the only thought she allows herself to have as Hades leads her through the dank, cold dark with a hand that feels like ice at the small of her back, her nails pressing in just enough that it feels like they could cut.

It’s better than thinking of where she is or how it felt when the ground opened and that same icy hand wrapped around her bare ankle and pulled her down, down, down. It’s better than remembering the moment the ground closed up above her rather than below or the moment not long after when the sun disappeared in a ceiling of roots and dirt. 

It’s better than thinking about wherever she’s being led to or what will happen when she gets there.

Bad things, Persephone thinks, but then she remembers she doesn’t want to think about that and so she doesn’t.

Instead, Persephone casts surreptuous glances at the woman walking by her side and takes in every detail of her and thinks to herself this – no, she’s nothing like Demeter at all. 

Hades is tall where Demeter is short, pale where Demeter is tan, the angles of her sharp where Demeter is rounded, her hair bone white where Demeter’s is red like Persephone’s own. The only thing Hades has in common with Demeter are her eyes, but even those are different in a way. They’re the same shape, the same shade of green, but Persephone never remembers her mother’s eyes being so cold or hard before. Not ever. Not once.

Sisters, Persephone thinks. Her voice sounds faint inside her head. This woman and her mother are sisters. This is her aunt. They’re family. 

But all Persephone feels when she looks at Hades is cold.

They walk in silence down darkened halls that twist and turn and wind so much that Persephone is sure she would be lost forever should she turn back and run. They walk until, finally, they come to a stop in front of a door.

It opens on its own and Hades says nothing, but the press of her nails into Persephone’s back like five little knives are enough to make Persephone keep walking right through it, right up to the foot of the bed that’s the only thing in the room.

She hears the door shut behind her. She doesn’t turn around. She stares down at the bed, her heart knocking at her ribs.

When cold hands come down on her shoulders, Persephone flinches despite herself. 

One hand moves, pushing her hair out of the way. She feels the press of a nose against her neck, a breath inhaled and then exhaled. Persephone is surprised at its warmth. 

“You look just like your mother,” Hades says, the first words she’s spoken to Persephone.

Persephone says nothing back, only thinks – no, Hades doesn’t sound anything like Demeter either. The thought is faint and distant, like it’s a thought that belongs to someone else.

The hands move to the straps of her dress, they push them off her shoulders. 

“You’re more quiet than her, though.” 

The dress is pushed off, falling to the floor against Persephone’s feet. The hands move down her shoulders, along her body, trailing cold paths against her skin, sharp nails dragging. 

Persephone feels lightheaded. She sways on her feet. Only the hands reaching around her front to grope at her breasts keep her upright for a moment before she’s stumbling and falling face first into the bed, throwing a hand out to catch herself.

Cold hands turn her over onto her back. Hades kneels above her, smiling, hazy in Persephone’s vision. Her hand trails from Persephone’s stomach and then lower and lower.

Persephone inhales sharply at the touch and Hades’ smile widens.

It isn’t a kind a smile at all. Nothing like Demeter’s – nothing – 

“We’ll see how long you can stay quiet, then,” Hades tells her and it’s all the warning Persephone as before ice cold fingers are plunging inside of her.

It turns out she can’t stay quiet for long after all.


End file.
